


Wolf in a Sheep's skin

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Bones (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover of Hannibal TV series and Bones, Zack has always been an oddball or just plain weird just ask any of his co workers and friends. Sure he's genius but most people can't stand to be around him for too long which is perfectly fine with Zack, after all there's a big secret he's hiding from everyone but will his friends find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in a Sheep's skin

EgyptAdbydos: I have been looking for a Hannibal and Bones crossover and haven't been able to find it so I decided to make it. I have decided to make it an Omega Verse AU, in which Zack Addy is secretly Hannibal and Will's omega son who is more then he seems. Sure to his co workers he's weird, smart and an oddball which sometimes make them over look him or simply consider that he may not be able to do things that he's fully capable of doing making it much easier for him to hide in plain sight like his father did or does, since in this story Hannibal was never caught and Will knows about him and accept that about his mate and never told a soul.

Anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

 

Zack glanced over at Howard Palunt, sure he was tied up by his hands and feet, gagged too and his head flet slightly fuzzy from drugs he was probably dosed with. Zack silently scoffed the drugs where quickly loosing their effect even though Zack was pretty certain Palunt administered the right amount for Zack's body weight and height maybe even little more without killing his 'victim' but to ensure his wozzy dance with consciousness

_How rude to drug and tie up your intend victim and not make sure they are actually high or fully conscious._ Zack thought as he pretended to be high and watched his kidnapper from hoodied eyes. Zack came to the conclusion that although Palunt was a wanted FBI serial killer Zack was simply better trained and prepared not to mention his father and mother must have noticed his kidnapping by now.

_If I don't kill him first Dad will be very sure to kill him or at least...no he wouldn't leave him alive after this._ Zack thought as he closed his eyes and pulled further his full consciousness affectively over coming the last bit of drugs in his system. Zack patiently waited for Palunt to drive further away from the small town and into the more seclude cabin area in the forest, quietly but effectively loosing his restrains and checking his left shoe for the ever present scalp he had there internally smirking when he noticed Palunt didn't bother through fully checking him.

_His first mistake, never underestimate someone by they're looks. But I can't blame him for being an ordinary human trying to pretend to be a monster_. Zack sighed as he knew Palunt wouldn't get very far, he simply didn't have it in him.

Once the car stopped Zack waited for Palunt to opened the back door to get him out before striking in a fast measure combination of speed and strength as he pinned Palunt to the car passenger door. Zack's grip was firm yet gentle to not bruise the delicate skin underneath his hand as his other hand held the scalp to the now very much exposed neck. Zack couldn't help but let his lips twitch a bit when noticed Palunt's dilated pupils that showed brief fear and suprised masked by anger and a bit primal urge to live.

"I didn't know the FBI trained their squints to be able to defend themselves this way Dr. Addy." Palunt drawled out calmly.

Zack raised an eyebrow Palunt didn't foul him for a moment he knew Palunt was still afraid yet he was calming down but not enough, Zack could still see the primal urge of fight or flight in Palunt's tone and body language no matter what he was trying to prove. Zack also knew Palunt was taunting him trying to get the upper hand so he could escape with his life but carry out his plans for Zack. Why Palunt target him, he was no where near the matching profile for his usual victims, sure he was an omega but that's about all he had in commen with them. Could it be Palunt wants to send a warning to hid friends and co-works? Or simply take out the one person with the smarts to actually catch him?

After all as much as Palunt was genius Zack was smarter, Zack simply tighten his hold on Palunt's wrists and pressed the blade closer to his pale neck watching with satisfaction how Palunt swallowed but looked at him with dark intentions. Zack has to admit he had spirit too bad it will soon be put to rest...permanently.

"Oh, I think you'll find that I didn't learn this from the FBI." Zack said softly as he looked at Palunt in the eyes. "But you did rudely interrupted my morning routine and that is something I simply cann't tolerate."

Palunt was about to say something to combat and possibly annoy the person he had decided would be his latest victim in the game he played with Brennen and Booth, something to through him off and give him the opportunity he need to get the upper hand when he noticed the amusmunt in the other's eyes and something much darker before they were shut off and a mask of cool collected gaze was placed over. Palunt felt a huge dose of fear and caution enter him. This was not one of his other helpless victims far from it Palunt felt like the hunter became the hunted.

Zack watched this all play out with hidden amusement and delight, he was quite enjoying this game and officially knew why his Dad played it so much with his victims. "Don't worry too much Howard, the sweet blissful darkness death gives will soon be granted," Zack all but purred as he allowed a sick twisted smirk to grace his face as he toyed with his soon to be victim. "Trust me on that."

"You're not the weird awkward person you portray yourself as are you Dr. Addy." Palunt asked as he looked at his ex-victim with slightly anger at being deceived.

Zack let out small dark amused laugh as he looked at Palunt with fake pity and sympathy loving how the alpha openly glared at him now with anger.

"My dear, Howard." Zack said softly. "Nothing is better then people underestimating you because when you do something totally out of your portrayed mask they have a hard believing it." Zack gently but firmly pulled him away from the car and to the woods. "Don't worry I wont be using you cabin I have better plans for you." Zack said sweetly as though they where just taking a stroll through the woods and not leading a serial killer to his death.

Palunt glanced over where the path was as his now hunter was taking him away from when he noticed a pair of maroon eyes watching them with both pride and warning when their eyes meet. Palunt knew this person wasn't just observing he was there to intervene in case he manage to escape and hurt Zack.

Palunt laid gasping for air as he felt tears run down his face, Zack was right Palunt thought to himself as he took his last gasps of breath. Death was the sweetest thing to happen to him.

Zack looked down at the broken, battered body of Palunt as he watched him slowly but surely die before straighten up he knew his father was there, he probably been following since he was taken this morning from his house. "Is there anything you wish for me to harvest, Papa before the meat goes bad?" Zack asked softly knowing his father could hear him quite well.

"No, my sweet child, that is something I rather not put in myself nor you and your mother." A smooth deep voice said softly as a man, alpha stepped out from the shadows, his pale skin illuminated by the light sunlight that was hitting that part of the forest. His eyes a soft ember color now as he watched his child, there in his full glory stood Hannibal Lector.


End file.
